


Tied with Ribbon and Rope

by DeviantHufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom Theodore Nott, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Smut, Sub Hermione Granger, Switch Draco Malfoy, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/pseuds/DeviantHufflepuff
Summary: Draco finds a pretty little gift under the Christmas tree. Hermione Granger wrapped in rope and a bow.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 32
Kudos: 232
Collections: Dirty Festivus 2020





	Tied with Ribbon and Rope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalfoysRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysRaven/gifts).



> Merry Festivus MafoysRaven!

“I have a surprise for you, love.” Snaking his arms around Hermione’s waist, Theo revelled in the softness of her gorgeous curves once again. Thick thighs to pinch, full arse to spank, and heavy breasts that seemed to be just begging for attention. Hours of his life had been spent with those incredible tits; licking and sucking her pert nipples, kneading the tender flesh, or pressing them together around his cock, taking his pleasure between them.

“Oh really, sir?” He took the tie of her black silk robe between his fingers and yanked it free. Beneath she wore nothing else. Most days, Theodore was more than happy to keep her naked. His greatest pleasure was doing everyday mundane activities with his girlfriend; reading, eating, cooking, while he was fully clothed and she wore nothing but a pair of shoes and a collar.

“Oh yes, my little pet. But only if you’re a good girl for me, can you do that?” Her nipples were captured by his fingers as he began tweaking them into stiff peaks. The gasp that left her plump lips sent a shiver down his spine and enticed him to pinch each nipple hard, pulling a moan from her delectable throat.

“Yes, Sir. I want to be a good pet for you.” Her head fell back onto his shoulder and she began peppering kisses under his chin. Leaning down, he captured those sweet lips between his own for a quick searing kiss.

“Legs spread and hands behind your back, pet,” he said when he pulled away. She followed his orders immediately, moving away from his embrace and standing before him like a perfect statue. Extracting a blindfold from his pocket he moved to look into her honey-coloured eyes. “What’s your safe word, pet?” They began every scene this way, no matter the intensity of the scene, he always wanted to have this concrete reminder that she still had control over how the evening progressed.

“Ginger.”

It still made him smile, knowing that her failed relationship with the weasel had inspired her safeword. According to his love, the thought of her ex was the least sexual thing she could think of.

“Good girl.” The blindfold was placed over her eyes and tied in a beautiful bow. Then, a bundle of bottle green rope was Accio’d into his hands, and he began the process of decorating his sweet little pet. 

The rope was pulled taut against her body as he covered her in intricate diamonds, each knot would rub against her skin as they played, heightening the pain and pleasure he planned to inflict on her. He knew he could spell the ropes into any pattern he wanted, but he loved doing this by hand. Teasingly running his fingers over her skin as he placed the rope over her body, making her jump or moan at the contact, was one of his greatest joys in life. He also knew the spell was not as precise. When he tied her up, he could place a knot perfectly to rub against her clit without blocking her sweet little cunt; the spell was too clumsy to do that for him.

Once he was done tying her hands behind her back, he finished by adding a ribbon between her breasts. If she was going to be someone’s present, she should at least be given in a pretty bow.

Placing his finger through the O-ring on her collar, Theo guided her to the corner of the room where their Christmas tree was.

“Kneel for me, pet.” He was not so cruel as to not help her down to her knees, but a part of him loved watching her struggle to obey. Once she was situated Theo took out his wand and pressed it to the cords of rope, embedding his magic into the material

“I shall return. If at any point you wish to be freed, say your safeword and the rope will vanish. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Before leaving her, Theo kissed her forehead. He then made his way to his office where he knew someone was waiting for him, someone who would be receiving the greatest Christmas gift of their life.

* * *

  
  


“I was hoping to see Hermione, has she left you already, Nott?” Theo could hear the disappointment in Draco’s voice. Since their sixth year of Hogwarts, Draco had wanted Hermione, but he had been too late, having missed his opportunity—twice—to ask her out. The first time had been before the weasel had sunk his claws into her and then once again before she and Theo had begun seeing each other.

Now, his friend was left to pine after what he believed was an unattainable girl. However, there were many things Draco did not know about his relationship with his little pet. After many discussions, both Theo and Hermione had come to the conclusion that monogamy was not for them. Though not strictly considered ‘normal’, polyamory was not so taboo in the wizarding world, and between couples, adding a third for fun was almost expected of wizards.

“No, she’s a bit… tied up at the moment.” If he had said this line to a Gryfindor they would have assumed this meant she was working, but a Slytherin knew how to read between the lines.

“Do you mean she’s working on Christmas Eve, or are you implying that you have your witch bound and gagged somewhere in the house, Nott?” It was almost comical how easily Draco had stepped into his trap.

“I promise you, Draco, I have never and will never gag Hermione Granger. Why would I do that when my pet begs like an angel?” Leaving his friend with his jaw on the floor, Theo made his way back to the Drawing Room.

“Where are you going?”

“Follow me, I have a present for you.” Once he heard Draco following behind him, he continued baiting his friend. “Since you were speaking of Hermione, I would like your opinion on a… personal matter. You see, Hermione and I have both felt we needed to… branch out a bit.”

Fast footsteps followed him until Draco was standing at his side. “You mean she wants to break up with you and see other people?” The glimmer of hope in Draco’s voice was undeniable.

“No, we would still be together. We had just thought that maybe we should see others as well. Sometimes we might see these people separately.” Arriving at the Drawing Room, Theo threw open the doors, revealing the gorgeous gift that sat under his tree. “But, it is more likely we would want to have them join us.”

Placing his arm around Draco’s shoulder, Theo walked him closer to the tree. Draco looked like he had been hit by a Bludger as he stared longingly at Hermione. If not for the impeccable breeding, Draco would have been drooling at the mouth watering display.

“Pet, we have a guest joining us tonight. Won’t you greet my pet?” Despite her blinded state, Hermione’s head, turning around the room as if she were looking for the ‘stranger’ in her midst. 

Draco began walking toward Hermione, like a moth drawn to the flame. Once he was in front of her, Draco carded his fingers through the messy curls that cascaded down her shoulders..

“Happy Christmas, Granger.” Kneeling, Draco brought himself to Hermione’s level and continued running his fingers through her hair. 

A smile broke across Hermione’s face. She had always wanted a taste of Draco. One evening she had admitted to Theo that she was disappointed she had never hooked up with the blond. Now, he could give the two people he loved most in the world all they wanted.

“Are you alright with this, Granger?”

* * *

“Are you alright with this, Granger?”

The ache in her body only intensified when Draco spoke. His voice was soft and soothing, but below his kindness, she could hear the lustful edge; a deep rumbling in the back of his throat that told her that Draco wanted to devour her, just as Theo did.

“I want you, Draco. Please, touch me.” A groan left his lips before Hermione felt a large hand on her breast. Using his thumb, Draco caressed her sensitive nipple into a stiff peak. A light moan caught in her throat as the sensation went straight to her core.

“I have wanted you for years, Granger. You cannot begin to imagine how many times I have thought about you like this,” he said. Then, his other hand moved to her cheek and warm soft lips were on her own. Draco’s kiss started slow, a sweet caressing of lips and tongues that stoked the fire building inside of her. 

Then his kisses became more insistent, his talented tongue danced with her own as he snogged her with frenzied hunger. Throughout it all, his hands explored her body, drawing deep moans and sharp gasps from her. Long fingers caressed her thighs, breasts, and arse, grasping and kneading her flesh. The cords of rope pressed into her skin, creating the most delicious friction as she involuntarily moved her hips, trying to relieve some of the aching between her legs.

Removing her lips from Draco’s, Hermione begged for the release she needed, unashamed to plead or degrade herself to get what she wanted. “Please sir, may you or Draco touch my pussy? I need something in my greedy wet hole, sir.”

The sound of a deep chuckle came from behind her. She felt a hand wrap around her hair and pull her head backwards. “Do you think you deserve to come, pet? After years of teasing our guest, making him want you without offering him a taste of your sweet little cunt, you think you deserve to come before he does?” His tone was taunting, and cruel, making it clear that Hermione would not be seeing an orgasm for quite a while.

“No, Sir. Draco, please use me. Please, let me make you come, Draco.” The blindfold around her head was removed, and finally, she could see the perfect blond man before her.

For a moment, there was kindness in his eyes, making her believe he would have mercy on her and use her to his heart’s content. But, he was ever the sly Slytherin, and a mischievous smirk crossed his perfect face.

“Nott, I thought you said you both wanted me? I don’t think your slut deserves to be used just yet.” With a determination that rivalled her boyfriend’s, Draco stalked over to Theo.

“Don’t you miss being with me, Theo?” Not waiting for a response, Draco descended on Theo, attacking his mouth with a fevered passion that Theo returned happily.

Watching the two men snog was so delicious, Hermione couldn’t help but whimper and move her hips in need, rubbing her clit with a small knot of rope. It did nothing to relieve her desire, it only kept her on edge, but she couldn’t help herself.

They continued exploring each other's bodies; their hands ripped the others' clothing off and groped at their hard, muscular skin. Their lips and tongues fought for dominance until finally, Theo had Draco backed against a wall, held there by his throat.

“You still haven’t learned who’s in charge, boy.” With his other hand, Theo freed his cock stroked it a few times. “Suck.” That was all it took for Draco to drop to his knees and engulf Theo’s cock, taking it to the back of his throat on the first try.

Theo’s voice and Draco wanton display made Hermione groan across the room, and both men turned to look at her—Draco’s lips still wrapped around Theo’s cock—grinding against her ropes and staring longingly at them.

With a swish of Theo’s hand, both men were naked. Their perfect, muscular bodies on display for Hermione to look, but not touch. That may have been the worst punishment she could receive; no spanking could hurt more than seeing such beautiful cocks and not being allowed to pleasure them. 

“Play with your cock, boy. Let the whore see what she's missing.” Hermione’s whimpering echoed through the room. Without hesitation, Draco grasped his erection and began stroking himself, never once slowing the bobbing of his head along Theo’s length.

If she could, Hermione would have crawled over to Draco and gladly lapped up the beads of precum leaking from his impressive length. Instead, all she could do was watch in desperate fascination.

“Such a good boy. I forgot how delectable this mouth was, Draco. I will have to invite you over more often.” The way Theo stroked Draco’s cheek was so tender and loving, such a stark difference from the lewd act they were engaging in. “Would you like a reward, little dragon?”

_Please let the reward be me. Please let it be me!_ The throbbing in her cunt had become unbearable and she could feel her arousal, slick and sticky, coating her inner thighs.

“Yes, please.” Theo’s cock was glistening with Draco’s salvia. After answering, the blond went back to worshipping Theo’s cock, licking and kissing the hard member.

“Would you like to fuck my little pet? Do you think she is deserving of being fucked?”

“Please!” she couldn’t hold back the plea any longer. “Please fill my holes, sir!” Both men chuckled at her desperate plea, but she paid it no mind. She was not above begging for cock like a two-knut whore, just as long as she was filled up and shagged.

“You may have her arse or her cunt, I’ll fill the other. Which hole would you like, Dragon?” Draco was still on his knees, and Theo was brushing his silky silver locks behind his ear. Hermione idly wondered if she looked just as sweet with Theo when they were in the same position. No matter how degrading or filthy Theo spoke to her, she always got these little reminders of how much he cared and adored her submission.

“I want her cunt. I’ve wanted her little pussy for years now.” Draco turned to look at her, and he spoke with such gentle sincerity, it made her heart melt.

“Go, Dragon. I’ll join you two in a moment. I’d like to watch first. Granger, your ties still feel good? No loss of feeling, pet?” Throughout any scene, no matter the intensity, Theo always checked in with her, sometimes Hermione thought he checked in too often, but knowing he was so invested in her safety always made her heart swell.

“The ropes are wonderful. The only thing wrong is my holes are empty. Please, fill my hole, Sir!” Merlin, she loved this. Begging for cock, squirming on her knees like a greedy whore. Nothing turned her on more, and from the way both men’s cocks twitched, it seemed to affect them just as much.

Draco got to his feet and walked over to her, petting her hair like she was a kitten.

“Take her to the bedroom.” Theo turned and Apparated away. 

“Well, I guess–” before Hermione could finish her sentence, Draco had grasped her arm and Apparated to Theo’s bedroom.

They landed in a pile on the bed, and Draco wasted no time attacking her body with his mouth. Hermione whimpered, both in longing and discomfort, as her arms were still bound behind her back. Immediately, the cords restraining her arms disappeared, though the rest of her body was still tressed up in the green rope.

Soft lips and a slick tongue moved over her; sucking at her neck and moving lower until Draco came to her breast. “I have dreamed about these tits for years.” He took a stiff nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, pulling a guttural moan from Hermione’s throat.

“Does that feel good, witch?” He moved to the next nipple and sucked it as well before taking the stiff peak between his teeth and biting down gently.

The way her body moved below him—arched back and hips thrusting at nothing—must have looked obscene. Somewhere in the room, she could hear Theo chuckling at her neediness.

“Yes, Draco. You make me feel so good! Please Draco, fuck me!”

Lips moved up her neck to her ear, the scrapping of sharp teeth over her lobe caused her to shudder beneath Draco. “I want you to ride me, witch. I want to watch your tits bounce as you ride my cock.” A strong arm reached behind her and the two of them rolled, leaving Hermione straddling Draco’s waist.

Not one to be told twice, Hermione grasped Draco’s cock and placed it at her entrance. Before someone could take this perfect dick from her, Hermione sank down over it, gasping in pleasure as she was filled by his stiff length.

Rising up and down his length and twisting her hips felt delicious. The ropes wrapped around her thighs, cunt, and arse rubbed her sensitive skin, adding just the right level of discomfort and pain to heighten the pleasure pulsing through her pussy.

“That’s right, little witch. Fuck yourself on my cock.” Each time she lowered herself, she felt the head of his cock bumping her cervix and making her walls fluttered in need.

“Yes, your cock feels so good, Draco. I love the way you fill up my dirty little cunt!” With each thrust, Hermione could feel her orgasm mounting. Her hips moved faster against him, the knot of rope close to her clit was pressed between her and Draco’s public bone, putting pressure on the bundle of nerves. A fire was burning within her, and it felt like any moment it would consume her, but something was missing. She needed more.

Almost as if he had heard her thoughts, she felt Theo come up behind her. “Come for us, pet.”

The hard press of a wand on her bum was the only warning she got before she felt a cleaning, stretching, and lubricating charm within her arse. The sensation of this specific combination of charms was exquisite, and Theo loved to use it on her when he was already filling her cunt. The charms felt like an expanding cock-sized balloon, spinning around inside her arse. The sensation began as smaller than one of her fingers before enlarging to a size matching Theo’s thick cock.

Feeling Theo prepare her arse as she bounced on Draco’s cock threw her over the edge. Waves of pleasure pulsed through her veins and pooled between her thighs. The juices coated Draco’s cock as he thrust up into her, prolonging her orgasm as long as he could.

Not one to be outdone, Theo wasted no time thrusting into her arse, he didn’t even wait for her cunt to stop quivering around Draco.

“Fuck, yes! Fuck your filthy slut, sir!” Once the waves of pleasure left her, all that was left was an oversensitive, sweating, mess of a woman. But her man loved that. He loved pulling unexpected orgasms out of her used body. He would spend hours playing with her, watching her squirm as he wrung more and more pleasure from her; so much so that it was borderline painful.

Her body was limp between the two men as they took turns thrusting in time into her. She felt so good; nothing more in this moment then a decorated cock sleeve. Both men would grunt praise and filth in her ear, but it became white noise as her body was overcome by sensation. The ropes pulling around her skin, the slapping of skin as Theo thrust into her from behind, Draco’s large hands massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples. The mind was not built to take in so much stimuli, so instead it chose to only focus on touch.

She felt on the edge once again, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to fall over the precipice until one of them forced her. 

A sharp pull of her hair yanked her out of her blissful daze. “You’re going to be a good girl and come for us again, pet. I want to feel you milking our cocks as we finish inside of you. Come for me, pet? Come for us.”

Her body was not designed to come over and over again, but, with a good Dom and a year of training, she could do it upon command. There was no building of waves, just an explosion as she forcefully contracted the muscles in her cunt. Her body belonged fully to the man behind her, and if he demanded her orgasm, he would receive it. Her holes spasmed around their cocks, and she felt as they each spilt inside of her, finding their pleasurable end inside her body.

Once again boneless, Hermione did not move other than to collapse onto Draco’s chest. The ropes around her body vanished and large hands began inspecting her body, making sure she had no extreme rope burn, cuts, or broken skin. Theo had yet to tie her too tightly nor leave an injury unnoticed, but he still insisted that he check over her fully, and she loved that about him.

“Flip her over, Dragon. I just need to make sure her front is good, too.” When placed on her back, Hermione whined in protest. Draco was warm and smelled nice, now she was on the cold bed, which was not as comfortable.

The same large hands moved over her body, checking her shoulders, breasts, and the apex of thighs. Anywhere the rope had touched was inspected.

“How do your arms feel? I know when Draco had you on your back you were uncomfortable, do you need a pain potion?” When they had first begun playing, Theo had always sounded scared when he asked if she was hurt or needed a potion. Now, his voice was level and controlled. He knew it had no bearing on his dominance if she did need liquid relief; sore muscles or an overused cunt just meant a night well spent.

“No, I need to be a Slytherin sandwich. Come back here and cuddle me!” Did she sound like a petulant child? Yes. But, she didn’t care. She had been wanting to be between these two men for so long, and she didn’t know if now was her only chance.

“As my lady wishes.” Two broad chests sandwiched her. She could still feel both of their release dripping from her as she dozed off in their arms.


End file.
